Reincarnation
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: Two Lover's relationship was unwanted and detested by the village, because of thier differences a hundred years ago, now a century later they are reborn in the bodies of two people, who barely know each other, Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke::SasuHina::
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1:**

_Prolouge_

_"WITCH WITCH!!" The chanting wouldn't stop, the fire could be seen frombehind. The two lovers flee, running with all there might. The crowd could be heard from the back._

_Hinai clutched her heart, and squeezed Sosuke's hand. Her chest was burning; she couldn't breathe. Sweat trickled down her forehead, she grasped Sosuke's hands tightly as her breathing became rapid."So-Sosuke..I can't run anymore.."She rasped, making an effort to keep up with his pace. Her lavender colored eyes hazed; the color was fading, and her legs became limp._

_Sosuke's crimson eyes looked hurriedly at the girl, then looked back at their trail. The crowd was getting closer, the chants getting louder. Sosuke startedto worry. "Get up!" He told her, trying to yank her with much more force then he had intended. He didn't want to lose her, but the girl lay limp. Sosuke kneeled down next to her, watching as she started to pale._

_Hinai looked up at her lover. A small smile crept to her rose colored lips,and a small laughter escaped her. "I love you.."She softly said, bringing herhands up to caress his cheek. She knew they wouldn't get away, their efforts were useless; no matter where they went those wretched people would find a way to get them. "Sosuke please run..get away from those people..they don't have mercy..I-I.."_

_"Shut your mouth; don't you dare tell me what to do! I won't let them get you, get us. We'll be together forever." He told smiled. Even at the most critical situations, he was still able to stay calm. "When we get there, we could livetogether forever, in harmony, Hinai, I promised.."_

_"I can't run anymore..Sosuke, please..Just leave me here..and..go..our relationship wasn't meant to be, it's just fate telling us this is how our  
life will end."_

_"Screw Fate! Don't you dare say such a stupid thing; I love you and nothing can change that. If your going to die..and give up...I won't let you do it alone. I promised to stay by your side..this life, and the next..forever.."_

-

-

-

Hinata never let her attention turn away from the teacher, as she told thestory about the two. The way the teacher told it just captivated her, like she was there, like she was part of the story. She hated the way that people were against their relationship just because the girl wasn't part of their world;because she was _different_. Hinata continued to listen to her sensei telling about how much they loved each other. That they would even die for each other.

Oh how Hinata wished love like that still exsisted..

**_Brrrnnnggg!_**

Hinata snapped out of her daydream, she started putting her books into her bag, she smiled, and placed her bag over her back, and walked towards her teacher.

"Ano, Kurenei-sensei.."Hinata blushed a light pink."C-Can I borrow the b-book, please?"

Kurenei looked up at her and smiled."Oh, sure just make sure that you don't dirty it, ok Hinata?"She said handing the girl the book, she smiled at her favorite pupil.

Hinata nodded, a smile on her face."A-Arigatou, Kurenei-sensei..I really like it.."

"Well, I'm glad someone does everyone seemed to be falling asleep."Kurenei Sensei sighed."I thought this book would get everyone's attention, I mean it's really well-written and based on a true story."

"Ano, Sensei, I enjoyed it.."Hinata mused.

Kurenei laughed."I'm glad."

"Ano, thanks again Sensei."Hinata said, bowing respectively, and turned around and felt her body bump into something hard."Hinata rubbed her temple."Ano..Gomensai!"She opologized, and looked up and was met with glaring crimson, she blushed.

"U-Uchiha-san.."She said bowing respectively, before speeding out the door.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:**_Thank you **xXxSilverMoonxXx**_ for beta-reading the two chapters!!God I love you!!XD


	2. Unwanted Encounter

**Chapter 1:**

_Unwanted Encounter_

As usual Hinata sat alone in the back of the cafeteria. She had just came to this school two weeks ago. The only person she actually knew was Neji, but he was in a higher class and they barely talked to each other during the day. So she was pretty lonely. Hinata opened her back-pack and took out the book that the teacher had lent her. The cover read, _Love as Pure as Snow_, in italic lilac colored letters on the front, with two beautifully painted lovers on the cover, and in tiny print on the bottom:based on a true story.

Hinata had a small fetish; she loved reading books. Any type, horror, mystery, humor, drama, and her utmost favorite romantic tradegy. She loved the concept of two people who are ready to defy everyone and everything just to be together. It was those kind of stories that actually gave her hope that some day, someone might feel that way about her. Hinata opened the book, tugged back her dark azura colored side bangs and started reading silently.

_It was said that the Hyuuga were all seeing people, able to see the past, present, and future with there colorless and pupiless eyes. The Hyuuga in the  
Konoha village were known to be future readers, and were always very accurate. Many people had gone to them for readings and questions about their future. In a small part of Konoha, on a hill, was a small cottage._

_A fortune teller by the name of Hinai Hyuuga had just moved there, in the middle of spring. Hinai was a fragile, small, delicate, petite woman. Her face  
was flawless and she had strikingly beautiful lavender eyes. Unlike most Hyuuga, she also had shoulder length hair, with two curly side bangs that  
framed her delicate cheekbones. She was a very wise woman, seeing many things in her 18 years of life, some things she wished she hadn't. Death, Life, Sarrow, Happiness, Fame, Fortune, Loneliness, and Poverty. The only thing she had never seen, was the power true love. She never felt it, and she doubted she ever would._

_Hinai softly sighed, and placed a delicate finger against the crystal ball, and traced around it's rounded frame. She looked up at her customer, her  
facade still in place._

_"Your life will stay the same for the next five months, you will still farm endlessly, and slave away, earning the same minunum payment."_

_The bearded man sighed, a pained look could be seen in his hazed brown couldn't help but feel a small pang tugging at her heart._

_"You have two children, yes?" She asked, the man nodded the grip on his hat tightened."And a wife?" He nodded again. "And I would say you love them very much, that's why you work so hard. Am I right?"_

_He nodded, but this time he spoke. "Yes. That's why I want to give them more then we have. I want to be able to give my children toys, and my wife a new and fancy dress so she can show off at sunday church and to her friends. But all I can give them is the usual.."_

_Hinai smiled, the man had a big heart. "They already love you. They don't want anything fancy they just want their father and husband. You have good  
times with them; family bonding. That's all they need. They already think of you as a good father and husband."_

_He just looked down, Hinai sighed, knowing that the man wasn't satisfied. She reached into her purple and gold embowed bag, and pulled out a bag full of seeds, and placed it on the table infront of him._

_"Take these bag of seeds, plant them each seperately, and everyday tend to them and care for them. After one month they will grow into an abundance of fruits and vegetables. The day after that month come to me, and tell me everything."_

_He just looked at her in "This cou-couldn't possibly work." He said shaking his head. "Plants take atleast 3 months to grow maybe more."_

_Hinai smiled, and placed the seeds firmly in his hands and closed them."Do this and I promise you, it will happen."_

_And ofcourse, as _always_ she was right._

_And ofcourse as_ always_ someone got happiness, _except _for her._

_-;O;o;;xXx;;o;O;-_

_"You need to listen to me Sosuke!" Fugoku yelled at his son, his vein throbbing and very much visible._

_"Father, I already told you...I'm not getting married just because brother refused the title. Do you think you can force everything and all his responsibilties on me?" The young raven haired boy didn't wait for his father's response. He left the gates not giving his father a chance._

_Sosuke Uchiwa was the new found heir of the family. He really wasn't looking forward to it. Ever since his brother had run off and publicaly rejected the  
title of heir to the family, leaving a devested father and a heartbroken mother, all the responsiblities were now being dumped upon the second oldest.  
That's when Sosuke grew a huge dislike for his brother. That night, when hisbrother left, he had told him._

"Take care, and fair well younger brother, you will be a far much greater  
heir then I."

_Sosuke couldn't help but think that was a load of **bullcrap**. He ran his fingers through his unruly ebony colored locks, as his piercing tar colored  
eyes analyzed the occupied village. Many people were busy. It was spring and most of the population of the town were farmers, supplies and seeds were  
needed._

_"Master Sosuke?"_

_Sosuke turned to the sound of the voice, his eyes suddenly turning into slits and his frown deepening._

_"What?" He asked through gritted teeth._

_"Oh my god! She's actually going to do it!" Sosuke looked to the side of him, and relized what was going on._

_The girl bowed a dark crimson blush covered her cheeks. "Ano, will you please accept this?!" She asked, pushing an envelope into his hands. "It's an  
invitation to my 16th birthday, I'm turning into a woman, and I'd be honored if you'd come!" She said, and she didn't wait for an answer, obviously afraid ofrejection. She scurried away to her friends who were squealing like mad._

_He sighed, and looked down at the white and golden designed invitation. It was probably going to be another banquet ball, with dancing and festivites,  
and he had only one answer for such a shallow thing.**No**_

_"Your going to throw that away right?" Sosuke heard a whisper in his ears, and slender arms intertwining themselves around his neck."I mean of course you are, you're way better than that."_

_"Setsuna." Sosuke thought bitterly._

_She leaned closer into his ear, and whispered slyly. "That's just child's play. If you become mine I'll give you woman's play." She said, blowing a bit  
into his ears. Any other man would have swooned and just given themselves to her. Any other man would have been kissing her feet. But he wasn't any other man and he certianly wasn't interested. And he had told her that for the last _34 _times._

_He took her arms from around his neck, and made her look into his eyes. "Setsuna, I already told you I'm not interested. I know it was your idea for  
your and my parents to arrange a marriage. It's not going to happen."_

_Setsuna pouted."But-"_

_"I don't love you, and never will and never had."_

_"But I love you.."_

_He doubted she even knew what that meant._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Brrnnnggg!**_

Before she could turn another page, the lunch bell rang, indicating the end of lunch. She took out a piece of paper and placed it where she ended. Closing the book, she placed the book into her back-pack and raised it over her shoulder. She turned around fell face first into someone's chest. She looked up it was the same, yet unexpected person.

She blushed a furious red. "G-gomen!" She said bowing, this was twice in one day. _What luck._

"Twice? What are you stupid? Watch where the hell your going, Hyuga." He said using her surname, using much emphasis on it. Her blush darkened.

"Gomensai..I-I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well next time you better." He said, giving her a death glare and leaving her behind.

She has only been here for two weeks, and she already made it on the school's most wanted hated list. She wasn't stupid and had already classed everyone that she knew on how popular that person was. She knew Sasuke Uchiha as the most wanted, and the most admired. But she couldn't figure why this boy got all the attention, sure he was good-looking but she had never seen him smile maybe an occasional smirk. As for a genuine smile, _never_. Sure, she was being judgemental and she hadn't really been here long, but she didn't need to be here long to reconize the type of person Sasuke Uchiha was.

Selfish, Mean, Arrogant, Self-centered, Dark, Mean, Cold. He treated everyone like smuck.

And a person like _wasn't_ the type she wanted to associate herself with.

-

-

-

-

Why it it hard for those stupid girls to just leave me alone. Sasuke thought bitterly, as another "fan" had just given him a confession letter. His friends had left without him. He had told them to go on without him.

"Please accept my love Sasuke-kun!" She said blushing a deep red, and ran out the cafeteria. Sasuke sighed. He was sure none of these stupid females proclaiming there so called love even knew what the word meant. They were just abusing it.

Sasuke looked down at the note. There was a heart on it, and the scent of cherry blossoms erected from the note. She had evidently sprayed it - multiple times. He wasn't going to bother to open it. He just walked over to the trash and threw it away, just like the others. When he turned around, he felt someone fall into his chest. He looked down, and saw familiar dark azura colored locks.

The girl blushed furiously, and apologized."G-Gomen." She said while bowing.

Sasuke glared at her. It was that girl from literture that had bumped into him, that new girl. _Hyuga something. Probably Neji's cousin. But twice in one day? She'll probably have something to babble to her friends later._ Sasuke's glare darkened, thinking she was trying to put the moves on him. Another girl that had already ended up "loving" him. _The female population is pathetic._

"Twice? What are you stupid? Watch where the hell your going, Hyuga." He was already fed up with the other fangirls, and now a new one?

"Gomensai..I-I wasn't watching where I was g-going.."That stuttering was getting annnoying.

"Well next time, you better." Sasuke glared at her, before shoving his hands into his pockets and leaving her.

Sasuke was getting sick of this. Day after Day, the same thing over and stupid girls didn't even know what the hell love was. He couldn't, no he wouldn't tolerate any girls that weren't his mother. But that girl she somehow resembled his mother.

Sasuke shook the thought away.

Never.

All females were, lieng, vain, beauty seeking creatures who cared for no  
one.

And that's all they'd ever be.

-

-

-

_No mistakes made,  
just lessons learned.  
never again will I jepordize,  
that is a promise I memorize.  
that true love never dies_

**_-_TBC_-_**

**A/N:** Thank you again **_xXxSilverMoonxXx_** for beta-reading this!I love you so much!!XD


	3. Desolate

**Chapter 2:**

_Desolate_

_"Kaa-san?"_

_"What is it honey?_

_"What's the meaning of love?"_

_"Well..honey there's no significant meaning of 'love', it could mean the way you love sweets, or how you love to play the piano, another meaning is the way I love you."The mother said, stroking the young girl's dark indigo colored locks, and softly nuzzled the top of her hair with her chin._

_The girl quickly shook her head from her mother's affectionate grasp."No, not that Kaa-san..I mean the way you and Otou-san.. love.. each other."_

_She chuckled softly, she was never surprised by her daughter's ever growing inquisitive mind."Well..don't you think your too young for that?"_

_She pouted, and the mother chuckled. That girl was stubborn._

_"Well..our love is affectionate..it's when you care about someone, like they hold the key to your heart, before I met Otuo-san I always was quite and silent, feeling like there was something missing, but when he came _he_ was the thing that was missing. Love also takes patience, love isn't something that just happens right away. I don't really know how to explain it but it's something if it's true it's undying."_

_"Kaa-san?"_

_"Hai?"_

_"Does love really last forever?"_

_"...Hai, sometimes it could last more than one generation."_

Lies.

All of it were lies.

Kaa-san lied because if it were true...

If love really...

If love really did last..forever...

_"Kaa-san..."_

_"...Hinata...your not supposed to be in here..Tou-san will be angry, don't disobey Tou-san..."Her mother's voice was raspy, she saw her mother's face plae unlike the usual ivory color, her lips were thinning, a pale pink nothing like the vibrant color she was accustomed, those lips that used to give her those swet kisses, and whispers of encouragement._

_"..kaa-san.."Hinata stepped closer to her mother's body, the monitor was at a steady rate."Are you sick?"she was close to her mother's bed, she grasped the side of her mother sheets, seeing her mother's hazed lavender eyes, the color and life wasn't even there anymore._

_"....."_

_"...A-Are you going to die..Kaa-san...?"_

_"..."_

_Hinata's grip tightened, tears started to roll down her cheeks, and down her chin._

_"..don't cry.."_

_"..kaa-san you love me don't you..?"_

_"..."_

_"..d-don't you...?"_

_"..Ofocurse."_

_"Then please..don't die."_

Lies.

All of it, she couldn't even understand why she believed her.

Love didn't last forever.

It was a Lie.

Love was a Lie.

-

-

-

-

-

"Hinata-sama, dinner is ready."Hinata heard a muffled masculine voice from outside her beadroom, she placed the book gently on her bed.

"H-Hai, Neji-nii I'll be out in a second."

"Okay, please hurry, you know how Uncle is."

"..I know..A-Arigatou.."She said softly.

She heard him sigh, and his footsteps were heard, she knew that indicated that he had left.

She sighed, and sat on her bed, she knew all to well how her father was when everybody wasn't at the table.

It was like that ever since..ever since...

Hinata stared at the book that she had been reading and picked it up.

_'Love as Pure as Snow'_

Books were by means her escape from reality.

She liked to imagine everything that happened in those fantasy love stories were real.

_'Happily Ever After'_

Tch.

She wished.

Ever since she started reading that novel, she somewhat felt a connection to it, to Hinai atleast. Indifferent and quiet and ever since that day, alone..

Like herself.

But Sosuke, was just a completely different person than she expected Hinai to fall 'inlove' with he was selfish, mean, agnorant and celf-centered. Hinata couldn't even believe how this love story was even centered around them.

They were two completely different people.

Raised up differently, acted differently, treated differently, and viewed everything differently.

And Hinata had yet to see how the _heck_ they were going to fall for each, they didn't even know each other's name yet and she was on chapter three.

And she found it _very_ hard that this was actually based on a true event. That's what had caught her attention in the first place.

"Hinata-sama!"

"H-hai..I'm coming."

-

-

-

-

Sasuke groaned inwardly, as he stared blankly up at his white colored ceiling, the fan was whipping fast sending a soft breeze to caress his face. He couldn't sleep. It was one of those nights again.

That memory just wouldn't leave him alone, it happened when he was so little but the memory was graved in there permently it kept replying over and over whenever he just thought of that name._Itachi._

_"_ _Itachi don't you dare turn your back on me!"Fugaku said in a low warning tone, his obsedian eyes had a glint of red in them only showing when he was furious or was angry. His wife was sulking on the chair, she couldn't belive this was happening._

_"Your not the boss of me anymore, __**Tou-san**__, I'm sick of being a pawn for this godforsaken family and I don't believe I'm good enough anyway, let Sasuke take the title, let him be heir."_

_Fugaku glared, and grabbed his eldest son by the collar."Who do you think you are?!I am your father!"_

_Itachi removed his father's hands from his grasp, holding his hand putting much pressure on it, he smirked."Not anymore."He said letting go, he walked away trailing his suitcase in the back of him, he stopped than turned his head, and smiled almost genuinely._

_"And tell Sasuke I said 'bye'"And he trailed off outside, Fugaku was staring at his back till he fully disappeared into the night, disbeliveing the events that had just took place he turned around shaking uncontrollably, he balled up his fists and slamming it against the table knocking down a very precious expenisive vase._

_"DAMMIT!"_

_His voice echoed, fallowed by soft whimpers._

He was pretty sure his parents' didn't know what he had witnessed what had took place , the next day they tried covering everything up telling Sasuke his brother 'was on a small vacation and he'd be back'. He didn't bother arguing.

But Sasuke knew the truth, already. He wasn't stupid.

His brother left him alone, forever. He knew Itachi wasn't coming back.

He sighed, and tore his gaze away frm the ceiling and moved to his side, using his hands as a pillow -- a very uncomfartable pillow --, he closed his eyes trying to go to sleep he needed it for tommarow. The branches of the sakura tree hit his window repeatedly.

He groaned.

_Annoying._He thought as he opened his eyes, he sat on the bed, and stared out the window the sakura tree still tapped on the window.

"I need some water,"He thought out loud.

Boy this was going to be a _long_ night.

-

-

-

-

-

"So how do you like the book so far, Hinata-chan?"Kurenai asked her, a smile on her ivory colored face.

"Ah..I-It was good Kurenai-sensei..but I don't understand there so different.."Hinata asked, almost spacing out, trying to recapture what she had read so far."I-I'm on chapter three.."

"Just be patience, it's a lovely story but tragic."Kurenei said, entertwining her fingers together, and stared up at Hinata."So how do you like the school so far?Making any friends?"

Hinata blushed."N-Not r-really..no..A-Ano..but it's o-okay I just c-came here t-two weeke ago...s-so it's okay.."

Kurenei smiled,"Well I can introduce you to some good students, I'm sure you'll get along fine with them."

"Ano..S-Sensei..i-it's fi-"Hinata didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Uzumaki,"Kurenei said looking at a blonde who had his hair shaggy and hanging loose into his face, it was a good look for him, he had clurean blue eyes, that seemed to hold a humorous glint in them. He was tall and lean, and his chest was wide but not to wide and the black male uniform just made his form look more attractive.

"Hai, Sensei?"He asked, a grin on his face showing gorgeous teeth, Hinata blushed.

"You wouldn't mind showing the new student around the school, she just moved here about two weeks."Kurenai said pointing to Hinata who just turned a darker red."Her name is Hyuga Hinata."

"Ofocurse not Sensei, Ohayo, Hinata-chan, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he said, holding out his hands, a smile on his face. She took it and shook it.

"Nice to m-meet you."She stuttered nervously.

"Now that your acquaintanced, go sit down."Kurenei said almost threateningly.

"Hai, hai,"Naruto said walking, away from her."C'mon Hinata-chan, I'll introduce you to some friends."He said looking at her. She just nodded solemnly.

"Hey guys, this is Hinata she moved here two weeks ago."Naruto said pointing at her."Kurenei-sensei, said I _had_ to show her around."

All there eyes turned to look at her, some smiled, some just stayed impassive.

"Hello."A girl with light pink hair, said smiling and waving at her. Hinata couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was, her green eyes were penetrating. "I'm Haruno Sakura."She said showing her pearly whites."You already met the baka, but this is Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Gaara, Haku, and Ino-pig, here."She said smirking at a blonde haired girl who was as equally as gorgeous.

"Shut it, Pinky."Ino said through gritted teeth."I'm Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet."She said quickly changing her facial expression from angry to a sweet 'how do you do'.

"L-Likewise.'She said nervously, her head low as she stared at her feet.

"Here have a seat."Sakura offered her a desk next to her.

"Aww, Sakura-chan that was my seat."Naruto whined.

"Shut-up, Naruto and be nice."

"A-ano..it's o-ok I-I'll just sit there."She said pointing to a different desk.

Naruto happily took back his seat, but recieved another hit from Sakura.

Naruto moaned."What was that for?"

"You shudda, just let her sit there, baka instead of whining!"She told him sternly like a mother.

" ..where's that teme?"Naruto asked, still rubbing the bruise that was growing and beating red.

"I'm here dobe.."A dark voice said, trails of irritation lingered in it with annoyance clearly evident in his voice. Hinata slowly cowered, and she turned around slowly the voice familiar, she gulped.

His onxy eyes, were glaring daggers straight at her, like he was penetrating her sole, and she swore she saw glints of red.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura squealed.

"Damn Sasuke, you look like shi-"

"You finish that sentence you'll never eat ramen through your mouth, again."He said darkly, Naruto stopped talking taking back all the words he had said. Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata. He didn't look _happy._ He really did look horrible like he just came out of bed or something, his eyes still had bags under them.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my seat, and who the hell are you?"

"Stop being a Teme, Sasuke, just let her sit there it's not like you have your name on there, anyway."

But Sasuke wasn't listening, his gaze still fixated on her.

"Well?"

-

-

-

-

( **A/N:** DONE!Jk Jk usually I'd end it here but I don't feel mean xD )

He was so pissed off, he had over slept, couldn't find anything from his homework to his underwear, and had forgotten to eat breakfest. And now this _intruder_ was comfortably sitting in _his _seat that he _always _sat in?

Oh, Uchiha Sasuke was **not** a happy man at the moment, well he was never really happy but not this unhappy, he was unusualy pissed, his night was rough and this _girl_ was just making it harder. Who the hell was she anyway?

"Well?"he asked again, the tone of his voice low and threatening.

"A-Ano..I-I..er.."

He twitched,_What the hell is she? A broken record?_Her voice and the way she as stuttering wasn't making it any better, he was just getting more and more aggravated with her.

"Oh, just let her sit there teme!She's new, and for godsake be nice for _once_!"Naruto told him, almost pleading, scared for the girl's life.

"Hn. I don't care."He said, as he made his way next to Kiba, he stared down at her, her eyes were a whitish hue, vaguely familiar, he just shook the thought away.

He never bothered remembering girls' faces or names, well except for the certian blonde and the pink haired girls who continuously pushed themselves into life. Till he just didn't care, anymore, and didn't bother telling them off because he knew they'd be back. He sat down, and crossed his arms around his chest, and glared and huffed almost like a child.

After that little scene, everyone had forgotten ( or what seemed like it ) in a short while. They bombared her with questions, ( by they it only meant Sakura, Ino, and Naruto ), and she answered them her head stayd down, everytime they were asking her something.

"So Hinata, you just moved here or just to this school, where did you come from?"

"A-Ano..er, I c-changed, f-from a different a-academy t-to here b-because Tou-san wanted m-me t-to be near m-my cousin..."She stuttered alot, but they could still understand what she as speaking ( or squeaking ) .

"Oh, who's your cousin?"Sakura asked, politely

"N-neji..."

"Oh, I know him!! He's a junior here!He's as mean as Sasuke! How could you put up with him!And he get's chased by girls here too!Ahah, I don't get what they see in cold hearted bastards!"

"....."

"Ugh, Shut-up Naruto, it's her cousin your badmouthing, baka!!"Ino said hitting him in his arm." So what do you like to do, hinata-chan?"

She blushed."Pressing flowers..a-and playing t-the piano..."

"Oh, that's awesome!Are you any good?"Naruto asked, but recieved many punches from both Ino and Sakura."Ouch what?!"

"Ano..I t-think so..."

It was like this for awhile, endless questions, till Kurenei had _finally _decided to start class.

Boy was he relieved.

-

-

-

-

She had decided to sit alone at lunch, she wasn't in the mood to sit with them, mostly because she had gotten on the wrong side of Uchiha Sasuke who she had aggravated three times in just _**2**_ days she didn't want any more unfortunate encounters like that.

She stared at thier table, Sasuke was just sitting there that dark presence still lingered around him, she could tell he was still pissed. Everyone else was chatting away, and Ino and Sakura were trying to get Sasuke's attention he didn't pay any attention to them, the scowl was only growing. He turned her way, his glare darkened.

She froze and quickly turned around taking a bite, slowly, out of her sandwhich trying to pay no mind to him.

Many thoughts were going through her mind but three were repeatedly said.

_Must Stay Away._

-

-

-

-

"You know teme, you didn't have to be so mean to her, now the poor girl is scared!I don't blame her, you are scary looking!"Naurto said scolding at him for what had happened, about four freaking periods ago and he was still on his case.

"Hn."Was his answers.

"Whatever teme, she's Neji's cousin, and if Neji finds out he'll kill you!Have you ever seen him when he get's mad?!He get's veins around his eyes!And it turns more white than it already is!creepy!"Naruto shuddered, Sasuke didn't reply his face stayed impassive but he knew what Naruto meant, Neji was as strong as him, Tch, but he could take him."Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, you could try to be nicier, maybe we should invite her to the mall with us this weekend."Sasuke glared."or not."he sighed defeated."Gosh hopeless, she has no friends here, she's so quiet and seems lonely, just try.."

Sasuke didn't answer, he just turned his head around scanning the lunchroom, he was really bored, his gaze landed on her, he caught her staring, and when she saw him looking at her, she quickly turned around.

_Hn. Typical._

-

-

-

-

It was quiet in the halls, Hinata hadn't heard the bell, she had been reading the book, _again_. She had relized there wasn't anymore noise and had noticed she was alone in the cafeteria, well she had to explain this to Hatake-sensei.

Hinata had the book tightly tucked around her firm grasp, she didn't have time to place the book back in her bookpack, her finger was holding her spot in looked at the book, the upperleft corner of her mouth twitched, it was calling blinked, no, she couldn't she had to get to class..that was important.._Ok, maybe just one page._

She took the book out and stopped walking and leaned against a door, that marked 'janitor's closet' she scanned the page, reading it. She heard a low rustle and a groan. Her eyes widened, where people doing the....

"Maybe he went that way, I swear I just saw him!"She heard many femine voices coming down the hall, she was wondering what was going on, she just shrugged and started walking when she felt someone grab her shoulder, and quickly covered her mouth.

"E-"She couldn't speak, someone was muffling her voice with there mouth, that person leaned in her ear and whispered.

"Shh, Shut-up Hyuga."Her eyes widened, remebering that voice.

Sasuke let his grip fall from her mouth, it was dark and squished, it with many appliances and it smelled, _bad_, but she could still feel him glaring down at her."You almost blew my cover,"He hissed at her.

"An-Ano..I-I.."She tried opologizing, but he quickly grabbed her mouth.

"Shh!"

"I think he went that way!I thought I saw a black chicken hair style!"One of the girl's said pointing out, and they moved swiftly to that direction.

Hinata estimated about 20 or so girls?She couldn't understand, what the hell was so great about him , he slowly let his grip away from her mouth.

"I don't get it..what's so special about him...?"She said softly, but it was loud enough that Sasuke could hear.

-

-

-

-

-

He heard it.

His eyes widened for a moment, but quickly went back to normal just as the hell did this girl think she was?She was small, fragile and easily _breakable. _Is that what she was thinking?But maybe his ears where just playing tricks on him. All of his _fans_ were now gone, he couldn't hear anymore of thier pathetic sqeals.

He opened the door, without saying a word, she stepped out of the closet.

He looked at her.

"This never happened."He told her, glaring. she nodded slowly.

"I-I ha-have to go.."She said, quickly putting something in her backpack, her hands were trembling, he didn't say anything as she ran away from him, something dropped from her bag, but she didn't notice, she just continued to run.

Sasuke uncounsiously walked over to it, and picked it up. It was a book. he read the cover _'Love As Pure As Snow'._

It was the book Kurenei had read a small excerpt from in Literture Class.

He remebered it as abook about to lovers who's love was so strong but was hated by everyone, because of there stance in social class, in that village

Tch. Typical female fantasies.

But the question was;

_Should_ he return this back to her?

Naruto had told him to be nicier...

-

-

-

_The person who tries to live alone will not succeed as a human being. His heart withers if it does not answer another heart. His mind shrinks away if he hears only the echoes of his own thoughts and finds no other inspiration.  
--Pearl S. Buck_

_-_

_-_

**_-TBC-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**A/N:** I made Sakura _seem_ nice btw, yes she is going to be Setsuna well like her from the story xD haha, I have a little bit of liking to her since she **_finally _**stopped bossing around everyone and saved hinata-chan 3 Well, I hoped you guys like it :D

This has got to be my longest chapter yet xD 4 pages ;-; -hands glow red- holy shizz im a medic-nin!!

**_Lmao xD Review!Arigatou!Ja ne!!_**


End file.
